Fighting Tooth and Nail
by Lifeless Grey Eyes
Summary: A twisted soul with a half-mad mind seeks help from those not too unlike him, those with identical bloody grins. Slash, HP/FW/GW yadda yadda...morbid, M for violence, got it?


Disclaimer: Don't own, don't care, cuz I can still play with them.

Chapter One_

Silver flashed in the air and the belt came down, its metal buckle painting red lines on the boy's pale back. He felt the warmth trickle down to join the pool in the small of his back. His body could no longer flinch, only tremble; it was too weary to do much more. His mind was not in much of a better state, as could be seen reflected in glassy green eyes, looking like they belonged to a corpse rather than a living human. That was, of course, if you even considered him to be human at all, which he didn't, anymore.

He knew, somewhere within him, that he never had been. He was something else entirely, hiding in two different worlds. He knew that he was something different, something not human. He felt another blow strike home, hitting just left of his spine, the buckle tearing from his shoulder blade to the middle of his back, giving no mercy and showing no remorse. A smile darkened his features, dead eyes lighting up with something ethereal. Now, he only had wait for the moon to rise.

A small white owl fluttered into an open window, a package wrapped in brown paper clutched in her talons. She dropped the package onto the cluttered desk and landed atop the figure in the bed closest to the window. She hooted softly into his ear, and watched him stir into consciousness.

"What?" his voice was quiet and tired, still, "Hedwig?"

"Hedwig?" The figure in the other bed had woken, and spoke in the same sleep filled voice, "You have a letter for us?"

The owl merely hooted in response. The figures sat up, and the one whose bed Hedwig had landed on reached out to take a letter, and the owl gestured towards the desk with her head. The other boy stood up and carefully retrieved the package, bringing it back to his brother and sitting next to him. Together, they opened the package, and found a letter, and a carefully wrapped bundle. One of them started reading aloud.

_Fred and George,_

_I'm writing to let you know that what you discovered in my second year has gotten worse. I would appreciate it if you could give me the same treatment as then._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

_P.S: The item in the box will allow you to live my memories so you will know all about me. I would appreciate it if you two could do the same for me._

One of them, whom we will presume is George as that was the name his brother whispered under his breath after he had finished reading, pulled the said item out of the box with a shaking hand and unwrapped it. His brother, Fred, put his hand on it and they were pulled into the mind of one Harry Potter. They witnessed him being loved by his family, and they watched his parents die. They heard the conversation between McGonagall and Dumbledore, witnessed the abuse he had suffered at his relatives' hands, and knew themselves that the boy they knew was gone, had never existed. What they had gotten to know was a facade, a mask. The real person was a snake in lion's clothing, something not human and half insane. They grinned, and looked at each other. A silent, unspoken conversation passed between the two, and they grinned. They liked the real Harry.

The boy from before, whom we now know is called Harry, lay quietly, contentedly, under the stairs, seemingly oblivious to his bleeding, shredded back, a small smile playing across his lips. felt something strange in his mouth, like his teeth didn't fit quite right. He had been feeling this for the past five and a half days, but today it had gotten worse. Much worse. So bad he had burned the eggs, which had earned him his flogging later that day. Because, that morning, it had hurt, a pain fresh and harsh, burning deliciously at the tips of his teeth, which hadn't made much sense. The small smile form before turned into a grin as he remembered the pain from that morning. A loud thump from the upper level of the house had Harry freezing, grey eyes flashing, as another thump resounded.

Fin.

A/N This is my first fanfic, so be nice. Also, I do not have a beta and am only a High School freshman, so obviously my writing will not be perfect. This story is still being written, so infrequent updates will happen, especially after the school year starts up. Thank you, and please let me know what you think! (Yes, it's short and a cliffie, but it'll get better, I promise!)

LGE


End file.
